Like Swallows In The Autumn
by GunPoint
Summary: Orihime was going and Ulquiorra... READ THE STORY, IT'S PRETTY SHORT AND STRAIGHTFORWARD. Slight attempted angst curdled into fluff. Ulquihime. Believes it's Alternate Reality. T-rated for language. Am I forgetting something...oh, PUNS.


**Dedication:**** To Hana. For being there for like forever, listen to me ranting and putting up with the load of bull that I generate daily. For being such a direct, straightforward person, never sugarcoating your words. For being a great and awesome friend making me laugh and like flop dead on the ground with all your cynical jokes and comments. Generally for just existing. I don't know what my Secondary School life would be without you. Words can't describe much. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOU'RE THE BEST! =] Hope you enjoyed today!**

**Disclaimers:**

**#1 – I do not own Bleach. I'm not awesome enough to be at Kubo Tite's level so if I actually wrote Bleach, I'd screw the whole thing up. So, kudos to Kubo Tite.**

**#2 – BEWARE! Contains a sad attempt at angst.**

**#3 – Pretty much fluff flying everywhere you could imagine rabbits shedding everywhere.**

**#4 – Oh yes, PUNS.**

**#5 – Characters might be OOC.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He didn't know how to react. Ulquiorra wondered briefly of a moment, what she was seeing on his face. After all, he didn't really have a wide arsenal of expressions. He was more of the poker face kind of guy and besides, in the line he was in, all you needed was one expression. You could have more, he figured, but one usually worked for Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to think. He figured it was because he actually didn't do much thinking. Before, Aizen-sama's wish was his command. He only did. He never thought. Until… he met her. Inoue Orihime. That wasn't too long ago. He could still remember. When he first saw her, somehow, he knew she was different. She wasn't like anyone he had met before. Perhaps it was the whole being-human deal, but he wasn't quite sure. The orange haired idiot – what was his name? Oh yes, Ichigo, was a thousand and one worlds different from her.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to do…or if there was actually anything to do. He had never done anything else, other than what Aizen-sama commanded which usually revolved around fighting, capturing trash prisoners, fighting, killing trash people, fighting, baby-sitting trash prisoners and well, more fighting. In situations like this, Ulquiorra knew just about as much as a fruit fly.

Orihime was leaving.

Ulquiorra didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what the reason was. He didn't care. All he knew was…

_I'll miss you._

Ulquiorra would miss the way her large, round eyes turned into lines when she smiled her, what he would have considered as overly-radiant, smile. Orihime was always smiling. Ulquiorra has always thought smiling was a waste of energy and a useless expression. He remembered she had once tried to make him smile, a rather awful event in his memory that he would gladly forget. That episode didn't turn out well at all. But she still didn't stop smiling.

He would miss the days she came over to visit and for the first time, ever since he was born (or created as Szayel insisted), he would feel a sense of protectiveness. Like the time, she had brought a puppy over. Szayel was saying something about 'it would be an interesting subject to study'. The others and Orihime weren't really paying attention to the mad scientist. It was probably assumed that Szayel was talking about the puppy since they all hadn't seen one until then. However, Ulquiorra's cat-like eyes had noticed Szayel looking unusually interested at what seemed to be Orihime's chest area (Well, she was cuddling the puppy). For some reason, Ulquiorra felt rather indignant (_Szayel, you piece of trash!_) and had very nearly rendered the conniving, horny bastard incapacitated and permanently paralyzed if it weren't for the bastard's seriously disturbing ability to- well, Ulquiorra didn't want to think about it.

He would miss the way she blushed. Like that time, when she had attempted to introduce human concepts to him and left him absolutely bewildered. (Ulquiorra didn't get why humans were so kind and compassionate. Perhaps that is why they're so weak?) She wrote "An Arrancar's Guide to Humans" just for him, though upon perusal didn't actually make much sense. (Another source of bafflement for Ulquiorra: Why did humans like to state the obvious? Ulquiorra had originally thought that only Yammy had the mental capacity to state the glaringly obvious but for the first time, he had been proven wrong. Humans pretty much did the same thing.) Grimmjow had rather unfortunately stumbled upon the book and rather tastefully termed it "An Arrancar's Guide to The Life of Fucking Humans". Ulquiorra couldn't tell if the pun was intended but knowing Grimmjow, it was most likely he did. And well, things didn't go very well with him and Grimmjow every time Orihime came to visit from then on, though Ulquiorra was silently pleased to be able to watch her blush and to protect her. (Who knew?)

He would miss her cooking. The other humans, her friends, often question if Ulquiorra's taste buds had utterly destroyed by Orihime's cooking. So much that could no longer taste proper food. To Ulquiorra, her cooking was like heaven. The others say her cooking was…burnt. Maybe it was because Ulquiorra hadn't actually eaten human food before. He saw no need to.

He would miss asking her questions. _What are you doing?_

He would miss many things…

He would miss _her_.

It was a while before any of them spoke.

"I'm leaving…Ulquiorra."

She sounded sad.

"…"

She tried again.

"Ulquiorra, I-"

This was the first time Ulquiorra made a move.

He pulled her against his chest.

"Ulquiorra-"

"Shut up, woman."

She was silent.

Finally, he asked.

"Will we meet again?"

She looked up forlornly at his emerald eyes.

"Maybe."

"That is good enough for me… Orihime."

Orihime reached up and they kissed, Ulquiorra's arms around her, both dreading the moment they have to let go.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I don't know when this is set in. You're free to use your IMAGINATION. As for the title, well, swallows fly away to warm places in the winter so, go figure! =] I hope people got the puns. No one usually gets it.**

**I remind myself of Romeo & Juliet, when we did it for Lit in Sec 2 ._.**

**Right…this is my first fanfic with actual pairings. Ulquihime is for Hana. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN! Now I'm convinced it's fluff. I'm not really good at the whole what-genre-is-this-thing so forgive me if you have been misled. Please review! :)**


End file.
